warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DerCreator
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ladyofthevoid.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Recent Edits Adept DerCreator, First of all, thank you for your recent contributions and creation of several articles, including - Praedator, Ruination of Imperfect Beauty, Assessor of the Black Tontine, & Lady of the Voids. However, with that being said, there were several issues with your recent additions. Please ensure when adding new content to the wiki, I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Manual of Style] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content Warhammer 40K: Allowable Content] I would suggest starting out small, making minor edits that have to do with spelling errors or grammar. Please don't make large sweeping changes to articles without first consulting the moderators on the wiki. If you have any questions in regards what is allowable and what isn't, please don't hesitate to consult myself, Zixes, or the Lead Moderator, Montonius. As you show your dedication and competence to the wiki, the Moderators will delegate more and more responsibility. But until then, please refrain from creating new articles until you've gotten a handle on the rules and follow the basic guidelines when creating new content. Other Issues *'Adding Pictures & Sizing' - When adding a picture to an article, please don't put it randomly in the middle of some text of a paragraph. Typically, a picture should be added at the top of the article. Also, please keep in mind the standard size of a picture should be the established 250px (pixels) when you are posting the image. You can manually change the size of the picture when editing under the Source tab of a particular page. *'Adding Legal Disclaimer to Pics' - Please ensure that after posting an image and hitting the Publish button, that you go back and right-click the image and open it in a new tab. You need to ensure that you then edit the picture by going under the source tab and adding the legal disclaimer. You can do so by typing the following: Once you are done, you then click the Publish button..and viola! Instant legal disclaimer. This ensures that our wiki as a whole is covered legally, and that we recognize Games Workshop and the individual artists as the originators and rightful owners of said-artwork. By not adding the legal disclaimer to your images, you put our wiki at jeopardy for legal action by not complying with established wiki standards. I have already gone behind you and added all the disclaimers to the artwork you have added. Please comply with this established rule. Also, ensure that you write a description of the picture you have posted. For example, a picture should be formatted like so: Legion]] Thus when properly formatted, the picture will be the appropriate size and it will have a nice description underneath it. We appreciate the efforts of all our editors on this wiki, but thus far you continue to fail to comply with simple directions. If you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to temporarily block your account for a few days. If this behavior continues more severe action will be taken against your account, up to/or including a permanent ban of your account. Typically, this only occurs as a last resort, as we do not like having to ban any of our contributors, but rules are rules. For your sake, please go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your compliance and your understanding. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 11:46, November 6, 2016 (UTC) P.S. I've already gone behind you and made all the necessary edits to make these article compliant with the wiki's standards. Please go over them and look at the changes that were made. You can use these articles as a reference point for any future articles. In the future, if you post anymore articles that need a major overhaul, they will simply be deleted for failure to follow with established wiki rules and procedures. ~Nuff said... Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 11:48, November 6, 2016 (UTC)